wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hrabia Sandorf/I/7
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VII. Rzeka Foïba. Noc była straszna. Z czarnych gęstych chmur puścił się wreszcie deszcz gwałtowny, połączony z gradem, uderzającym z dziwnym trzaskiem o skały. Strzały z wieży ucichły. Sądzono, że Foïba pochłonęła uciekających. Gdy hrabia Sandorf zanurzył się w wodzie, został natychmiast gwałtownym prądem porwany, a za chwil kilka nie widział już rażącego blasku błyskawic, lecz znalazł się w głębokich pogrążony ciemnościach. Dziki huk wezbranych wód, straszliwszym był od gwałtownych wichrów i bijących piorunów, a niezbadane pieczary nie wpuszczały do swego łona ani świateł, ani głosów z zewnętrznego świata. — Na pomoc! Do mnie!... — rozległ się nagle rozpaczliwy okrzyk. Był to Stefan Batory, który użył wszystkich sił, ażeby wydobyć z piersi tych słów kilka. Woda go wprawdzie ocuciła, ale nie mógł się utrzymać na powierzchni tych fal burzliwych i byłby utonął, gdyby nie silna dłoń, która go podtrzymała w chwili, gdy już miał zaginąć. — Jestem tu, przy tobie, Stefanie!... Nie obawiaj się, niczego!... Hrabia Sandorf jedną ręką podtrzymywał towarzysza, podczas gdy drugą płynął obok niego. Położenie było nader krytyczne. Stefan Batory utracił prawie władzę w swych członkach po doznanej kontuzji, a chociaż zimna woda uśmierzyła ból w poranionych i popieczonych rękach, to jednak silne ubezwładnienie ogólne, nie dozwalało mu niemi posługiwać się. Hrabia Sandorf, choć sam potrzebował opieki, nie mógł opuścić go ani na chwilę, bo byłby zatonął. Tymczasem wzburzone fale niosły ich z nadzwyczajną szybkością, co na szczęście ułatwiało zbiegom utrzymanie się na powierzchni wód. Stefan Batory utracił znowu przytomność, podczas gdy Sandorf walczył za dwóch z rozszalałymi żywiołami. Pośród licznych a nieprzewidzianych niebezpieczeństw, tracił i on już siły w prawdziwie nadludzkich wytężeniach. Taki stan rzeczy nie mógł już trwać dłużej, bo nagle zabrakło Sandorfowi oddechu. Kilkakrotnie nawet zdawało mu się, że jest blizkim uduszenia, tak, że puszczał chwilowo swego towarzysza, który natychmiast zanurzał się w wodzie. Nagle uczuł niezwykłe uderzenie. Bezwiednie wyciągnął rękę i chwycił korzeń ogromnego drzewa, niesionego spienionemi bałwanami wezbranej rzeki. Ostatkami opuszczających go już sił udało mu się wdrapać na ten jedyny przedmiot, mogący go jeszcze ocalić i usiłował pociągnąć za sobą Stefana. Po chwili strasznej walki pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią, znaleźli się, obaj — przynajmniej chwilowo — bezpieczni od grożącego im zatonięcia. W ten sposób położenie zbiegów stało się nieco korzystniejszem. Pień drzewa, na którym siedzieli, miał co najmniej dwanaście stóp długości, podczas gdy jego korzenie, głęboko zanurzone w wodzie, ubezpieczały od niespodziewanego wywrotu. Płynął on szybko, prawie trzy mile na godzinę, to jest pędził z chyżością prądu. Tu Maciej Sandorf odzyskał krew zimną. Starał się ocucić zemdlałego towarzysza, którego głowa spoczywała na jego kolanach. Przekonał się, że serce, jego jeszcze uderzało, ale z wielką trudnością oddychał. Jakaż była radość Sandorfa, gdy po niejakiej chwili Stefan Batory dał pierwszy znak życia; łatwiejszy już oddech świadczył tylko o chwilowem omdleniu. Nakoniec słów kilku wymknęło się z ust jego. — Moja żona!... syn!... Macieju!... W tych wyrazach streściły się, wszystkie uczucia Stefana, można rzec, całe jego życie. — Stefanie, czy słyszysz mnie?... czy słyszysz?... — pytał hrabia Sandorf, zniewolony krzyczeć pośród groźnie huczących bałwanów, napełniających wnętrze pieczar Buka. — Taki... słyszę cię!... mów, mów jeszcze!... — Stefanie, jesteśmy zdala od grożącego nam wczoraj niebezpieczeństwa — mówił hrabia Sandorf. — Zbłąkany pień drzewa unosi nas w tej chwili... dokąd? — nie wiem... — Macieju! a wieża?... — I od niej jesteśmy daleko! Wszyscy mają nas zapewne za zginionych w tej przepaści, a tu ścigać nas nie myślą i nie mogą. Czy do morza, czy też do jakiej rzeki spływa ten rwący strumień, przybędziemy żywi. Niechaj cię tylko nie opuszcza energia, Stefanie! Ja czuwam przy tobie! Spocznij jeszcze chwilę i nabierz sił, których ci wkrótce będzie potrzeba. Za kilka godzin będziemy uratowani!... wolni!... — A Władysław? — spytał Stefan Batory. Sandorf milczał. Bo i cóż mógł powiedzieć? Władysław Zathmar, uwiadomiwszy przyjaciół o odkryciu ucieczki, został prawdopodobnie przytrzymanym. Obecnie cóż mogli uczynić dla niego? W taki sposób płynęli już kilka godzin, łudząc się nadzieją, że podziemna ta podróż ukończy się wreszcie, to znów niepokojeni niespodziewanemi wstrząśnieniami, grożącemi jej nagłem zatonięciem. Kilkakrotnie spotkane nader silne obniżenia sklepień, zniewalały ich nawet do przebywania tych trudnych miejsc leżąc, w oczekiwaniu jakiejś ostatecznej katastrofy po tylu szczęśliwie uniknionych niebezpieczeństwach. Nareszcie i hrabia Sandorf, człowiek niezwykłej energii, doznał dziwnego uczucia, które ściskało mu serce. Przeczuwał, że ostatnia zbliża się już chwila, jeżeli coś stanowczego na korzyść tonących nic zajdzie. — Jednakże — myślał Sandorf — koniec tych podziemi niedaleko już być musi. Ale pomimo to, stan rzeczy się nie zmieniał. Zawsze te same ciemności i głuszący łomot strasznych bałwanów otaczał płynących. Nagle doznali gwałtownego wstrząśnienia. Pień przednią swą częścią uderzył o zbyt zwieszone sklepienie pieczary. Przy tem starciu tak silnem, obrócił się on zupełnie, ale na szczęście Sandorf, przygotowany na wszystko, nie stracił przytomności, lecz w porę chwycił się jedną ręką korzeni kołyszącego się jeszcze pnia, podczas gdy drugą trzymał Stefana. W taki sposób ciągnieni zwolna już płynącem dalej drzewem, przebyli najniebezpieczniejsze miejsca. Wszystko, to trwało minutę która dla tonących wiekiem się być zdawała. Lecz jakaż była ich radość i zdumienie zarazem, gdy z po za tej płynnej masy, pokrywającej ich chwilami i zalewając oczy, ujrzeli nagle światło. W tej chwili bowiem ukazała się błyskawica, po której nastąpił grzmot przeciągły. Nakoniec, ujrzeli się znowu pod niebios sklepieniem! W tem miejscu Foïba opuszczała podziemia i płynęła wartko pomiędzy wysokiemi skalistemi brzegami. Pień biegł znów swobodnie z falą rzeki, a Sandorf i Batory z nadzieja,, która zdawała się im nowych sił dodawać, zajęli na niem niedawno z konieczności opuszczone miejsce. Stefan Batory widocznie wielce był strudzony. Hrabia jednakże patrzał wokoło, pragnąc odgadnąć, gdzie się znajdują. Za płynącymi wznosiła się, olbrzymia góra, w której znajdował się otwór, przepuszczający wody rzeki Foïby. Właśnie poczynało świtać, a na zenicie ukazało się słabe światełko, niby mgła lekka, którą niekiedy widzieć można w pogodnej zimowej nocy. Od czasu do czasu dalekie blade błyskawice oświecały horyzont wśród ciągłego odgłosu bijących kędyś gromów. Burza zwolna odsuwała się, a raczej uspakajała, zużywszy wprzód wszystkie zasoby elektryczne, nagromadzone w przestworzach. Jeszcze zawsze rwący strumień unosił wprawdzie zbiegów, ale nad nimi były nieskończone przestworza, a choć jeszcze wielkie groziło niebezpieczeństwo, to jednak pozostawała też pewna nadzieja ratunku. Tymczasem ostatnie zanurzenie w wodzie i pomyślniejsze nieco warunki ucieczki orzeźwiły Stefana Batorego. Jego dłoń szukała dłoni Sandorfa. Ten pochylony nad przyjacielem, wyszeptał: — Ocaleni! Ale czyż miał on prawo wymówić to słowo gdy, nie wiedział dokąd płynie ta rzeka, jakie okolice przebiega i czy zdoła gdzie wylądować? A przecież tak wielką była jego pewność siebie w tej chwili, że podniósł się i wyprostował na unoszącem go drzewie, by zawołać wielkim głosem po trzykroć: — Ocaleni! ocaleni! ocaleni! Lecz któż go mógł słyszeć? Ludzkiej istoty nie było na tych urwiskach skał, gdzie nie spotkano śladu urodzajnej ziemi; kamienie tylko rozmaitej wielkości wspinały się, lub zwieszały w przepaściach. Był to kraj pusty, martwy, niby olbrzymi kanał z granitu. Żaden strumień nie zraszał go w swym biegu, zbłąkany orzeł nie utrzymał się w tych okolicach, a nawet nie było ryb w owych burzliwych wodach płynących widocznie tylko po wielkich ulewach. Zazwyczaj w tem łożysku Foïby biegł strumień niewielki. Nie było obawy, aby płynący pień wyrzucony został na wystające skały. Szedł on z prądem rzeki, który wszystko wymijał. Ale niepodobieństwem też było wstrzymać go w tym szalonym pędzie lub skierować do brzegu, gdyby do wylądowania okazała się sprzyjająca miejscowość. Tak przeminął czas jakiś bez żadnych nadzwyczajnych wypadków. W przestworzu coraz bardziej poczęło się rozwidniać, a gdzieś daleko gasły już zwolna burzliwe meteory. Rozpierzchłe chmury, których ostatnie smugi pokrywały miejscami horyzont, słały jeszcze z dali niby echa swych gromów. I zawitał pogodny poranek w tem nocną burzą odświeżonem powietrzu. Batory, na wpół leząc, spoczywał w objęciach Sandorfa, który za dwóch czuwał. W tej chwili rozległ się huk dalekiego strzału w południowo zachodniej stronie. — Co to jest? — pytał sam siebie Maciej Sandorf. — Ten strzał armatni miałżeby nam zapowiadać port jaki w pobliżu? W takim razie jesteśmy blisko wybrzeży. Cóżby to mógł być za port? Tryest? Nie, ponieważ z tej strony wschodzi słońce. Pole? ależ natenczas... Wtem dał się słyszeć strzał drugi, a prawie natychmiast i trzeci. — Trzy armatnie strzały? — ciągnął dniej. — Miałby to być dany sygnał celem zatrzymania w porcie wszystkich okrętów? Czy miałoby to mieć związek z naszą ucieczką? A jednak miał prawo się tego obawiać? Austryackie władze nie zaniedbały pewne niczego, ażeby przeszkodzić w ucieczce zbiegom, którzy mogli z kraju odpłynąć. — Teraz niech nas Bóg ma w swojej opiece! — szepnął hrabia Sandorf — on jeden może nas uratować. Tymczasem wysokie brzegi Foïby stawały się coraz przystępniejsze, ale nagłe skręty zakrywały jeszcze widnokrąg. Zorientowanie się było niemożebnem. Rozszerzone łoże rzeki, zawsze jednak puste i milczące, było powodem, że bieg wód znacznie zwolniał. Kilka pniaków, strąconych burzą do strumienia, szły z prądem, ale nie tak już gwałtownie. Poranek czerwcowy byt chłodny. Sandorf i Batory drżeli od zimna w przemokłem odzieniu. Dawała im się czuć nagląca potrzeba schronienia, w którymby słońce mogło ogrzać ich i osuszyć. Około piątej godziny rano, krajobraz zmienił się nagle. Skały ustąpiły miejsca wybrzeżom płaskim. Tu Foïba rozlewała się, w korycie półmilowej niemal szerokości, tworząc rodzaj wielkiego jeziora. Od strony zachodniej było kilka łodzi, które zdawały się świadczyć, że właściwie była to ogromna nadbrzeżna kotlina. Niedaleko wiec znajdowało się morze. U rybaków nie należało jednak szukać schronienia, bo było to zbyt ryzykowne. Jeżeli wieść o ucieczce z twierdzy tu się rozeszła, w takim razie, żandarmi bez wątpienia muszą po wsiach robić już poszukiwania. Maciej Sandorf nie wiedział co począć, gdy pień, uderzając o płytkie już łożysko rzeki, wstrzymał się nagle przy lewym brzegu jeziora. Wylądował więc na płaszczyźnie pełnej żwiru, nie bez obawy. Chciał się jednak przedewszystkiem upewnić, czy ich kto nie śledzi? Ale jak daleko wzrokiem mógł zasięgnąć na tej części wybrzeża, zdawała się, że nie było ani jednego mieszkańca lub rybaka. A jednak, o dwieście może kroków, leżał jakiś człowiek na piasku, który z tego miejscu mógł widzieć dwóch zbiegów. Jezioro to zwane było Léme, które łączyło się z morzem Adryatyckim niezbyt szerokim przekopem pomiędzy Orsera i Rovigno. Nikt się ani nie domyślał, że tu spływają wody Foïby. Na wybrzeżu stał szałas. Hrabia Sandorf i Stefan Batory tam się udali. Rozebrawszy się z przemokłego odzienia, rozwiesili je na słońcu i czekali. Łodzie rybaków popłynęły na morze, a całe wybrzeże zdawało się być zupełnie bezludnem. W tej chwili człowiek, leżący w piasku, który patrzał na wszystko, nie będąc widzianym, podniósł się i zbliżył do szałasu, jak gdyby chciał dobrze zapamiętać położenie. Potem zwrócił się w stronę południową, gdzie wkrótce znikł w zakręcie drożyny, wiodącej pomiędzy skałami. To trzy godzinnem wyczekiwaniu, Maciej Sandorf i Stefan Batory mogli już przywdziać nieco oschłe ubranie, zniewoleni do dalszej wędrówki. — Czy masz dość siły, aby puścić się w drogę? — spytał Sandorf. — Głód tylko dokucza mi srodze! — Próbujmy więc wydostać się na morskie wybrzeża. Może nadarzy się nam jaka sposobność postarania się o posiłek, a nawet odpłynąć... I opuścili szałas, wycieńczeni więcej głodem, niżeli trudami dziwnej podróży. Tak szli prawic dwie godziny, nie spotkawszy ani jednego człowieka, ale tez i nie zaspokoiwszy wzmagającego się głodu. Dopiero po przeciągu tego czasu dostali się w okolice nieco urodzajniejsze. Tu natrafili na drogę wiodącą od wschodu na zachód, przy której stał nawet słup milowy, ale w takim stanie, że hrabia niczego nie mógł się dowiedzieć. Jednakże morwy i gryża, znajdujące się na polach, dały im możność, jeżeli nie zaspokojenia, to przynajmniej uśmierzenia głodu. Natomiast w tym kraju zamieszkałym należało działać z wielką przezornością. Wkrótce też poczęli spotykać mieszkańców. Kilku wieśniaków, idących pieszo, pojawiło się na drodze. Z przezorności hr. Sandorf postanowił unikać spotkania. Na szczęście spostrzegł w porę ogrodzenie, otaczające zwaliska starego budynku. Korzystając więc ze sposobności, skrył się tam wraz z towarzyszem, zanim mógł być spostrzeżonym, a położenie było o tyle korzystnem, że w ukryciu swojem mogli się doskonale przysłuchiwać rozmawiającym w pobliżu, nie będąc wcale widziani. Pomiędzy wieśniakami były też kobiety. Część z nich szła na jarmark do znajdującego się w pobliżu miasteczka, pędząc stada gęsi przed sobą, inni zaś widocznie byli z zawodu górnikami, pracującymi w Stagnon albo Pirano. Wszystko to szło ubrane w strojach narodowych, przyozdobionych medalikami górników, którzy odznaczali się skromniejszem odzieniem, torbą podróżną na plecach i laską w ręku. Niektórzy z nich, przechodząc około walącego się, budynku, spoczęli na progu, tocząc pomiędzy sobą wesoły rozmowę. Hrabia Sandorf w ukryciu przysłuchiwał się pilnie wszystkiemu, ale przekonał się, że o wypadkach tyczących go i jego towarzysza nie było najmniejszej wzmianki. Gdy się wieśniacy po krótkim wypoczynku oddalili, Sandorf rzekł do Batorego: — Widocznie wieść o naszej ucieczce tu jeszcze nie doszła — To dowodziłoby tylko, że jesteśmy dość daleko od fortecy. Mając w pamięci szybkość rzeki, która nas unosiła przeszło sześć godzin, nie dziwi mnie to wcale. Atoli pomimo tych uwag, Sandorf postanowił przeczekać w tem schronieniu aż do wieczora, bo ruch na drodze był dość znaczny. Wkrótce też dwóch idących wieśniaków, przechodząc koło ukrytych w zwaliskach zbiegów, opowiadali sobie o spotkanej patroli, składującej się z sześciu żandarmów, którą widzieli u rogatek miasta. Cóż to za miasto?... przechodnie nie wymienili go. Tych kilka słów wielce ich zaniepokoiło. Być bardzo łatwo może, że robią już poszukiwania za zbiegami. Na każdy sposób wypadało zaczekać. I w rzeczy samej około godziny piątej z wieczora, Sandorf usłyszał tętent koni. Hrabia, który wysunął się nieco ku drzwiom budynku, zbliżył się żywo do towarzysza i wraz z nim wcisnął się w najciemniejszy zakątek zagrody. Sześciu żandarmów pod dowództwem, wachmistrza jechało na koniach w stronę zachodnią. — Czy się też wstrzymają przy tych zwaliskach? — zapytywał hr. sam siebie nie bez pewnej trwogi. Gdyby im na myśl przyszło zrobić tu rewizyę, znalezionoby zbiegów bez najmniejszej wątpliwości. Na rozkaz wachmistrza, żandarmi wstrzymali się. Dwóch z nich zsiadło z konia, a reszta otrzymała rozkaz zbadania okolic w pobliżu kanału Léme, poczem mieli wrócić w to samo miejsce, gdzie wachmistrz postanowił na nich czekać do siódmej godziny wieczorem. Wkrótce też pozostał na miejscu komendant patroli i dwóch żandarmów, którzy uwiązawszy konie przy baryerze, będącej obok walącego się, budynku, usiedli i poczęli rozmawiać. Hrabia Sandorf i Batory mogli ze swego ukrycia słyszeć każde słowo. — Wieczór powrócimy do miasta — mówił wachmistrz, odpowiadając na jakieś pytanie, uczynione przez jednego z żandarmów — gdzie otrzymamy dalsze rozkazy. Zapewne nadesłano już telegrafem z Tryestu nowe zlecenia. — My ich tu szukamy, a tymczasem zbiegli są może po tamtej stronie kanału, w okolicach Quernero — mówił żandarm. — Być może — odparł drugi — bo też tam byłoby im bezpieczniej. — Doprawdy? — odezwał się na to wachmistrz. — A ja wam rzeczę, że będą schwytani. Poszukują zbiegów na całem wybrzeżu. — Jestem nawet pewnym — mówił po chwili wachmistrz — że w kopalniach w Pirano i Capo d’Istria będą też ich poszukiwać. Tam mogli się ukryć łatwiej lub odpłynąć na czółnie do Wenecyi lub Rimini. — Jeżeli tak nie uczynili — rzekł znowu jeden z żandarmów, to lepiej im było pozostać w więzieniu. — Zapewne — dorzucił drugi — gdy prędzej czy później schwytani zostaną. Ale może też i zatonęli w przepaści Buko? — W to łatwo uwierzę — odezwał się znowu wachmistrz. — Foïba nie żartuje, to też skazani nie mogli obrać gorszej drogi do ucieczki z twierdzy Pizino. W taki to sposób Sandorf i Batory dowiedzieli się o wszystkiem, co im wiedzieć było niezbędnem, z wyjątkiem nazwiska miasta, znajdującego się w pobliżu kanału Léme. Po przytoczonej rozmowie wachmistrz powstał. Długi czas przechadzał się koło zagrody, wyglądając powrotu rozesłanych żandarmów. Kilkakrotnie wszedł do zrujnowanego domu i rozpatrywał się po pokojach, więcej przez przyzwyczajenie, niż podejrzenie. Raz zbliżył się nawet do ciemnego kąta i poruszył pałaszem kupę chrustu, za którą siedzieli poszukiwani. Postanowili oni, gdyby ich odkryto, rzucić się na wachmistrza, nieprzygotowanego na taką niespodziankę, odebrać mu broń i pozabijać żandarmów albo zostać zabitymi. Ale w tejże samej chwili odwołano rachmistrza do koni; opuścił więc dom w którym nic podejrzanego nie dopatrzył. Wkrótce też rozesłani na zwiady zaczęli się schodzić, którzy pomimo całej gorliwości, niczego dowiedzieć się nie mogli. Jednakże nie powracali bez pewnego rezultatu; przyprowadzono jakiegoś człowieka. Był to Hiszpan, który pracował w sąsiednich kopalniach. Powracał do miasta, gdy spotkali go żandarmi. Ponieważ przyznał się, że przeszedł część kraju, będącą pomiędzy miastem a kopalniami, żandarmi postanowili zaprowadzić go do wachmistrza, aby go przesłuchał. To też komendant patroli zapytał górnika natychmiast, czy w kopalniach nie zauważył pojawienia się dwóch obcych ludzi? — Nie, panie wachmistrzu — odparł zapytany — ale dziś rano spotkałem dwóch ludzi przy ujściu rzeki do kanału Léme. — Dwóch ludzi? — zapytał wachmistrz. — Ale że nie wiedziałem jaszcze o ucieczce z twierdzy Pizino, więc nie zwróciłem na nich uwagi, teraz jednak nie wątpię, że byli to oni. Z głębi swego ukrycia hrabia Sandorf i Stefan Batory przysłuchiwali się tej rozmowie, która była dla nich wielkiej doniosłości. Tak więc w chwili, w której stanęli na wybrzeżu kanału Léme, już zostali spostrzeżeni. — Jak się nazywasz? — spytał wachmistrz. — Karpene i pracuję w kopalniach. — Czy poznałbyś dwóch ludzi, których zauważyłeś dziś rano przy kanale Léme? — Tak... być może. — Udaj się więc natychmiast do miasta, gdzie w policyi masz zrobić zeznanie i być na rozkazy władzy. Zresztą wiedz o tem, że pięć tysięcy guldenów przeznaczonych jest dla tego, co wykryje zbiegów. — Pięć tysięcy guldenów! — A wieczne więzienie czeka dającego im schronienie. A teraz, spiesz się! Doniesienie Hiszpana miało przedewszystkiem ten skutek, że pomimo zbliżającej się nocy, żandarmi odjechali robić dalsze poszukiwania na wybrzeżach kanału Léme. Korpena zaś spieszył do miasta, ciesząc się nadzieją zyskania wielkiej nagrody. Tymczasem Maciej Sandorf i Stefan Batory zastanawiali się, co im dalej uczynić wypada. Widocznie nie pozostawało im nic innego, jak tylko uciekać z kraju, w którym już dla nich bezpiecznego miejsca nie było. Należało działać energicznie, ażeby w jak najkrótszym czasie dostać się na drugą stronę Adryackiego morza. Z tych to przyczyn hrabia Sandorf i jego towarzysz, gdy noc już zapadać poczęła, opuścili schronienie, aby się puścić najbliższą drogą do Adryatyku. Przedsięwzięcie było bardzo niebezpieczne, ale czyż mogli postąpić inaczej? Około dziesiątej godziny wieczorem, ujrzeli w ciemnościach niewyraźnie rysujące się kształty domów jakiegoś miasta. Było to raczej miejsce, w którym nagromadzono bezładnie domostwa ciężkie, piętrowe, zbudowane na wyniosłym, skalistym gruncie, dominującem nad morzem, u którego stóp znajdował się port nieznaczny. Wszystko to jednak w ciemnościach nocy przybierało niezwykłe rozmiary. Maciej Sandorf postanowił nie wchodzić do miasta, gdzie obecność dwóch obcych ludzi natychmiast byłaby spostrzeżoną. Należało, okrążywszy miasto, dostać się do wybrzeży morskich. Ale szczęście, sprzyjające Karpenie, sprowadziło Hiszpana, roznamiętnionego nadzieją nagrody, także na te drogi. W tejże samej chwili patrol wychodził z miasta. Sandorf i Batory w porę jeszcze skryli się za mur, otaczający jakieś domostwo, poczem z największym pośpiechem puścili się ku wybrzeżom. Tu ujrzeli skromny domek rybaka. Przez małe okna widać było światło wewnątrz, a drzwi stały nawpół otwarte. Jeżeli zbiegli nie znaleźliby w tym domu schronienie, mogli się uważać za zgubionych. Wprawdzie szukać tu przytułku było bardzo ryzykowną rzeczą, nie pozostawało jednak chwili czasu do straceniu. Hrabia Sandorf i jego towarzysz wstrzymali się przed progiem domu. Wewnątrz siedział jakiś człowiek zajęty naprawą rybackiej sieci, przy słabem oświetleniu olejnej lampy. — Mój przyjacielu — spytał hrabia — jak się nazywa to miasto? — Rovigno. — A ten dom do kogo należy? — Do rybaka Andrzeja Ferrato. — Czy Andrzej Ferrato przyjmie nas na noc do swego domu? Andrzej Ferrato powstał; zbliżył się do drzwi i spostrzegł patrol na zakręcie ulicy. Bezwątpienia odgadł, kto byli ci, którzy o przytułek go proszą i zrozumiał, że gdy im odmówi, będą zgubieni... — Wejdźcie... — rzekł krótko. Jednak dwaj nieznajomi wahali się przestąpić próg domu rybaka. — Mój przyjacielu — rzekł Sandorf — pięć tysięcy guldenów otrzyma ten, co wyda zbiegów z twierdzy Pizino... — Wiem o tem. — Wieczne więzienie czeka tego, co im da przytułek — dodał hrabia. — I o tem wiem także. — Możesz nas wydać... — Ależ mówiłem wam, abyście weszli — wejdźcież więc! — była odpowiedź rybaka. I Andrzej Ferrato zamknął drzwi w chwili, gdy patrol mijał dom jego.